


December 15th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt gives Sebastian an early Christmas gift.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	December 15th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy this chapter!

"I have something for you."

Sebastian looks up from his book and gives Kurt a surprised look. Kurt gives him a small smile.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks, tucking the bookmark between the pages and sliding the book onto the coffee table as he stands.

"You have to guess."

"Does it have something to do with Christmas?"

"It does," Kurt confirms.

"Look at you, finally getting into the Christmas spirit," Sebastian teases, approaching his husband and grabbing his hips, pulling Kurt forward and placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"What can I say, you've inspired me," Kurt says, rolling his eyes fondly. Sebastian's enthusiasm _has_ been a bit infectious, and his husband has done so much for him through the holidays so far, he wanted to do something to return the favour.

"Okay, let's see. A Christmas surprise...," Sebastian ponders, looking up at the ceiling in thought. “Are we going to see Santa?”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Absolutely not,” he says with a laugh.

“Just tell me.”

“You’re no fun,” Kurt says, but he turns and walks back toward the front door, then picks up the bag he’d discarded there when he’d gotten home. He opens it, reaches inside and pulls out the two stockings he’d tucked inside before he left work that day. He heads back over to Sebastian and lays the stockings on the table for his husband to see.

“They’re Christmas stockings. We were decorating yesterday, and I noticed we didn’t have any, and… I thought we should.”

Sebastian picks one up, the red one with his name embroidered along the top. He turns it over in his hands, examining the seams. “Did you make these?” he asks as he places it back on the table and picks up the green one bearing Kurt’s name.

“Yeah. It’s why I had to work late,” Kurt says, taking a seat in the chair at the table and watching Sebastian carefully as he runs his finger along the edge of the fabric. “And then this morning I pulled the drawing of those hats I made us that one winter out of the advent calendar, and I thought maybe I should just _make_ the stockings, because it would be more meaningful, and… Do you like them?”

He hopes he does. Sebastian has been so _into_ the holidays, and he’s always been into the holidays, but so has Kurt, and it’s not just that Sebastian is trying to cheer him up, right? Of course that’s part of it, he knows that, but the other part is that Sebastian actually _enjoys_ these things too... right? The longer he sits there and watches his husband the more nervous he gets that Sebastian will think it’s stupid.

“I love them,” his husband says, finally looking up from the fabric in his hands and meeting Kurt’s eyes, a warm smile on his face, “they’re perfect. We should hang them up now.”

Kurt’s face flushes at that. “Oh, right. We have to hang them.”

Sebastian laughs. “Yeah, is there a problem with that?”

“I just remembered, we don’t even have a fireplace to hang them on.”

“That’s okay,” Sebastian says, grabbing the two stockings in one hand and reaching out for Kurt’s hand with his other, “we’ll find somewhere.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 15th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005387) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
